


Value Me

by ornithia



Series: In the medical records [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less is more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Value Me

"You know what _I_ think, Soundwave?”

He is met with silence, but that was to be expected. Still … it would not have been disappointing to have received _some_ form of response. Acknowledgement that he had been heard. _Recognised._ The medic clears his throat, and continues with the silent officer's scheduled maintenance.

"I think … between you and I … that you might be a bit shy about your voice. Your actual voice, that is - I’m not trying to _offend_ , it's just … I'd like to offer you an opportunity; a gift. _My_ gift, per say"

He receives no confirmation, and so, he grows silent as well - trying to strike up conversation was Soundwave was always awkward when he tried to use words. Even the walls talked back - they could _always_ be counted on to echo. Soundwave often chose _not_ to. He laughs awkwardly.

"... really, I wouldn't mind! Feel free to use it as you like - you have _no_ idea how many mechs have complimented me on my mouth. _H_ _eh_.”

Kliks pass by uneventfully; eventually, Knock Out runs out of things to work on. As he turns with a flit of his shoulder, a signalling gesture that meant the patient was free to go, he is stopped by long, slender fingers hooking onto his plating.

"… is there anything _else_ I can help you with?”

He waits for a response, expectant - nearly a full klik goes by before Soundwave has at last chosen his words:

_"… between you and I …" // **"-get fragged."**_

Knock Out tilts his head, quizzically; was that the two-wheeler’s voice just now? Soundwave’s stance, like the rest of the mech, is unreadable. Just as the medic is about to inquire more on the matter, he is released, and his once-captor disappears into the halls outside of the med-bay, blending in with his surroundings.

"… I _take_ it you didn't take that well?"


End file.
